Runaway Ruby
by Mudslingerartist
Summary: (Not entirely OC x Canon.) After a fight with her father, Ruby escapes to Vale in distresses. Much to her luck she ends up staying with a resident in Vale and also meets up with her sister on the same day. But Ruby is not sure how move on after the death of mother and after how much her father has changed. Short - 3 chapter fiction
1. Running away

_**Let me clearly state that this is not really an OC x canon fiction, nor is it meant to set up for one. However, I always wanted to write fiction about Ruby and my OC Inken, since they happened to be based off of characters that are involved with wolves.**_

_**Though there are hints of an OC x Canon within the fiction, the fiction is primarily focused on Ruby. Inken is just along for the ride (Until whatever established canon content kills this fiction ;p) and I figured he could be something almost like a one-time friend for Ruby...not really something closer.**_

_**Anyway enjoy the fiction!**_

* * *

Ruby's vision blurred and the smell of rotten food was about to make her gag. She opened her eyes and remembered sadly where she was – in one of many alleyways in Vale, only this one was full of litter and had the smelliest dumpster.

Ruby pushed aside the thought of the dumpster 'smelling like corpses' as one student back as signal would have put it. She stood up and looked around there were two busy streets on both her sides the dumpster behind her, and a stray cat sleeping right at her feet (The same one she had to drive off in the middle of the night.)

Swallowing whatever tears were going come, Ruby strode out of the alleyway. This would be her life from now – moving from hiding place to hiding place, after what happened between her father and her. Ruby kept walking and walking - it was quite odd how she looked so professional in her red-rimmed dress with her cape and boots. Cleaning those wouldn't be a problem – she had some lien in her personal wallet and the boat she stowed away on from patch had a keychain with a Vale-gym-membership, so she didn't have to worry about staying clean (unless the membership had its limits or would expire).

But Ruby didn't know how she was going to earn money for food – she couldn't steal, she couldn't even find employment (not even from an old man who managed a food stand and dust shop all by himself.).

_Maybe I should just….starve…_

She had entered the city only after one night – though Ruby knew this could be the rest of her life unless her father found her – or, more likely, if Qrow found her and took her back to him. But Ruby could not make herself face the man that kept claiming he was her father now; he changed so much since Summer died.

Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the smell of cookies in the air. Ruby was lured by the scent , blindly walking out of the alleyway (Nearly stepping on the cat's tail), across the street and down the sidewalk.

At last, she had found fresh cookies on a tray out in the open at stand reading _"A Simple Wok"_. Ruby dashed over to the stand and reached out for one but a wrinkly hand shielded the palm-sized cookies.

Ruby's hand flinched back and she looked at the angry old man running the stop.

"S-s-sorry…" she stammered. In response the old man pointed to a sign next to the reading:

_"Two lein – One cookie"_

Ruby early reached into one of her pocket for her wallet but it wasn't there. "Oh man – I forgot my wallet!" She gasped and raced in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of rose petals covering the old-man's stand.

Ruby wildly looked around but she couldn't remember which alleyway she slept. Her stomach growled and reminded she needed to start eating in order to survive.

* * *

Today was one more day for Inken as he took out the trash from his kitchen and stomped out of his house. The alleyway next to him held the nearest dumpster, so he usually dropped it off their. On his way there he noticed a wallet ground, being chewed on by stray cat.

Inken hissed and stomped his foot infront of the cat, scaring it off. He threw his trash bag on top of the dumpster and picked up the wallet. There was some lien, a membership to the gym, and student card ID card from signal academy.

Just then, Inken heard a frustrated scream around the corner.

* * *

_Maybe it's not worth getting that wallet – sooner or later I'll starve to death…._

Ruby hammered the wall until her hand was bruised. She kept crying and crying with her back to the street, knowing people would see her and ask her what's wrong.

_They can't help me – THEY can't….how could this happen to me? I wanted to be like mom, I wanted to help people….but now I need help…._

Someone tapped Ruby's shoulder. Doing a poor job of wiping her tears, Ruby came face to face with a man. His hair was maroon, he was slightly shorter that Ruby, and his skin was little dark to be from the area.

"I take it that this is yours?" He asked presenting the wallet.

Ruby snatched the wallet and laughed in joy. She restrained herself upon seeing the confused look the man's face along with the nearby strangers stepping away from the two.

"I'm sorry…it's…been a rough day for me. I should go." Ruby became to walk only to have Man stop her.

"What's a Signal Academy student like you doing in the streets?" he asked.

Ruby choked and stuttered "Running away…"

"From you parents?"

"No…just my dad…" Ruby sighed, squeezing her eyes. "He's not pound of me…"

"What did you do?" He asked.

Ruby was taken aback and shouted "I didn't do ANYTHING wrong! Mom dies and then I'm left to become a huntress alone! But I suck and dad's not proud of me, so I went to my mom's grave – AND THERE I FIND A HUNDRED GRIMM AND KILL THEM! And when I come B-b-back I…." Ruby collapsed from thinking about it and broke down sobbing.

The man held out a hand but Ruby shook her head "Just go…go please…why you would want to help me?"

The man sighed and said "Well…I was going to offer you a free breakfast and a bath, since you're not a crazed hobo. You're just a girl that's had rough time. Why don't you come?"

The man held out his hand. Ruby looked up and saw the hand. She took it slowly.

"t-thank you….but please don't tell my dad where I am…"

"Not a word…" the man promised. "You're Ruby Rose?" she nodded.

"You can just call me Inken." He said. "I'll be busy so you can just make yourself at home, Ruby…Ruby?"

Inken turned around and saw Ruby floating towards _"A Simple Wok" _where the cookies where being sold.

* * *

**_Inken's final design is right here: art/RWBY-OC-Team-APCT-472209863 Though I imagine him wearing much simpler clothing when in Vale_**


	2. Scattered

_Ruby entered her housing – she was gone for longer than expected and she hadn't been able to communicate with her father (the snowy area was causing huge signal disturbance). After an exhausting trip Ruby tip toed towards her bedroom, when suddenly the light in the hallway turned on._

_Her father, Taiyang, stood there facing her. His wore a grey shirt and boxers, his blonde uncut hair was reaching past his shoulders and his face showed was extremely cross. Ruby even saw he gained a little more weight and dark circles were forming under his eyes. _

_Ruby knew this wasn't her father – the last time she had seen him happy, his hair was shining and was held up and his body was more muscular._

_"Where the hell have you been, young lady?" He hissed, crossing his arms and stomping over to Ruby, who was perplexed and scared._

_"Visiting m-mom. You remember – you even said it was ok…" Ruby's arms began to rise, fearful that her father would attack. _

_"Your mom is dead, Ruby. Move on." He growled. "Don't waste your school break mourning for her."_

_"Okay…" Ruby nodded "W-where's Yang? I thought she would be ho-"_

_"She's gone to go look for that brat that left her. Such a stupid girl!" Taiyang roared in Ruby's face. "I've sent Qrow to look for her. I'm through with moping about my wives. Either they leave me or they die…."_

_"Dad…" Ruby shivered. "…why….why are you like this? You always used to be happy and you grew out your hair alot-"_

_Taiyang grabbed Ruby by her arms and shouted "Don't tell me who I am, dammit! I AM TAIYANG XIAO LONG! AND I AM NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT YOUR MOM. SHE. IS. DEAD!"_

_"She's not dead!" Ruby shouted holding back tears "She's not-"_

_Taiyang pinned Ruby to the wall "WHAT THEN DAMMIT!? YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU VISITED HER SHE'S ALIVE?! YOU STUPID, ANTI-SOCIAL IDIOT!"_

_He rammed Ruby against the wall, who refused to look at her father who continued to sout "YOU'LL NEVER GROW UP! YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE AND DOING NOTHING AT DAY AT HOME AND SCHOOL! AND NOW YOUR SISTER HAS RUN OFF – HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO!? HOW MANY __**TIMES!?**__ SHE'S IS GONE, RUBY!"_

_"She's not-" Ruby cried, only for Taiyang to yell again in her face,_

_"DEAD! DEAD DAMMIT! WHY DO YOU CRY EVERYDAY FOR HER? AND WHY DOES YOUR SISTER CRY FOR HER MOM, HUH?! WHAT ABOUT ME!? I WANTED A FAMILY – AND ALL I GOT ARE TWO DEAD WIVES AND WORTLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUNTERTRESS!"_

_Taiyang threw Ruby to the ground, who sobbed._

_"…Cry all you want, as if you have lost someone important." Huffed Taiyang "I have lost two…"_

_"So…has Yang…" Ruby added, whimpering._

_"SHUT UP!" Taiyang roared and stomped down the hallway, cruising._

_Ruby sobbed on the ground crying for what seemed to be hours after her father left the hallway and turned off the lights. Then she angrily stood up, took out crescent rose and fired at the door._

_"I'D RATHER HAVE YOU AND YANG BE DEAD WITH MOM!" Ruby howled, as the door exploded into splinters. But it wasn't enough, so Ruby hurled her sythe down the dark hall. She could hear it scratch the wall and break a glass vase._

_Ruby dashed out as her neighbor's lights turned on like wildfire. By the time she reached the Island's port she was out of breath. The City of Vale, located across the water was her destination, but before she decided to go find a boat, she knelt down and cried softy over and over._

_"I'm sorry…"_

* * *

"So yeah…that's what happened…." Ruby said, facing a plate with cookie crumbs, warm milk that was turning cold over the course of the conversation, and Inken who shin rested on his hands as he listened.

"Has your dad always been like this?"

Ruby shook her head "If you knew him, you'd know that person was not him. He was funny and…kinda wacky, bur…protective…and now…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days, now that he's let his grief go too far." Inken bought up, picking up his plate and walking over the kitchen

Ruby sighed softly "I doubt it…"

Once Inken stepped out of the kitchen he said "You can watch some TV, read some books, or use my Wi- fi you want. I'm going to be working on my weapon-"

Ruby's eye shined "A weapon! – Can I see?"

Inken responded by taking Ruby into his room, which was devoid of a lot of furniture and decor except a bed and a table littered with figures and books. (Inken said he had to make do with less ever since he rented the apartment). He reached underneath the bed and pulled out his weapon.

"Its…a shepherd's staff?" Ruby wondered aloud. Most weapons had several transforming components in it, but Inken's curve-tip, wood-coated staff hardly looked like anything manufactured for combat.

"Well it also has a ranged from…" Inken stated, taking the bottom half of the staff and folding it towards the front half, revealing two barrels. Appearing from within the curve-tip of the staff was a trigger.

Inken then went on about how he found the weapon lying in a field and how he used it defense against a Beowolf attack on the village. He got his first kill but he soon collapsed from a huge blood loss during the fight. He named the weapon after his father's favorite sheep – 'Bo'.

Ruby eagerly listened and then began to talk about her own weapon, Crescent Rose only to realize it wasn't with her when she wanted to show it.

"I don't know why I didn't take it with me…" Ruby moped.

* * *

Taiyang shivered in his chair. He refused to look at himself in the mirror and in pictures frames with his wife. He found the silence in his house very unsettling. He'd always hear Yang and Ruby bickering away about weapons or trying to make friends, but now that they were gone Taiyang began to wonder what world he had been plunged into. This wasn't the same house with two sweet children and a beautiful wife.

"….You're thinking that you're not the same man you once were…and that you can never be him."

Qrow strode in from behind Taiyang's Chair his hooded and faceless appearance hovering over Taiyang.

"I…I didn't realize you came in…." Taiyang uttered not getting out of his chair.

"I tried to knock but you door was in pieces…." Qrow replied, pulling a nearby stool and siting infront of Taiyang.

Taiyang rubbed his eyes and said "Qrow….why me? And…why Ruby? If her mother didn't die...maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe. Or maybe Ruby wouldn't have been so inclined in trying to follow her mother and honor her." Qrow replied. He spoke clearly but his mouth could be barely seen moving under his hood.

"I don't want her to follow Summer's path, I want…" Taiyang held himself from yelling and then said softly "I…just didn't understand why Summer left. Without Summer…and …well you-know-who…it's like

We're no longer young guys and gals on a four-man-team fighting monsters….we're…"

"Old, divided, and spread out around the world….yes…" Qrow added softly "I wish more than ever I had my sister around. But Ruby is all I have left of her…."

"Where's Yang?" Taiyang asked.

"She was very discreet, but a mechanic had told me he seen her recently. And I'm sure it's her – he even says that he was head over heels upon seeing her…gauntlets…"

Taiyang tried to smiled but frowned "I should be the one making jokes….and being happy….but I can't when I know that Summer isn't here with us anymore….and now Ruby and Yang are gone…"

"We'll get them back…"

"They don't deserve a father like me." Frowned Taiyang with a tear trickling down his face. "I'm just all brawl…Summer was the brains… If she was around I wasn't, Ruby wouldn't gotten so upset."

"But Yang would've. " Qrow bought up "Yang desperately wants to find a person she can call mom – losing Dad would have just made it worse for her. Ruby doesn't even have the hope to bring back her own mother. All she has left is her father….the great Taiyang Xiao Long, Slayer of monsters…"

Taiyang shook his head. "I don't think…I don't think I can ever stop wishing Summer was here…"

"We're huntsmen and we're grown-ups – but we're not perfect… Summer wasn't, I wasn't, and you sure as heck weren't. Maybe you couldn't stop these tragedies for your family, but have you ever let the fact you're not perfect hold you back from fighting by my side?"

Taiyang murmured "No…"

"Did it stop you from mailing our team to a deserted island for a vacation?"

"No…"

"Did it stop you from graduation? From earning the title of huntsman and have several young boys ask for your autograph." Qrow demanded, standing up.

"No."

"Did it stop you from marrying my sister and raising two kids?"

"No!" Thundered Taiyang, standing up.

"And now that Ruby and Yang are out there somewhere, needing someone to look up to…needing a parent….are you going to let your grief stop you anymore from being the Taiyang that Summer was so proud to have children with?!"

**"No, SIR!"** Tai shouted, his hair erupting into sparks and glowing yellow (Just like Yang's).

A smile could barely been seen on Qrow's shadowed face. "Good to have you back."

"Yeah….for now…" Taiyang shrugged. "I still don't feel like Taiyang…or rather I don't feel entirely happy with a broken door and daughter with a broken heart….and another daughter probably breaking down anything to look for…her mother…"

"Maybe you should exercise for while – try to get back into fit." Qrow said "And get shave….maybe you should even color your hair, since it's starting to gray. "

"Yeah….thanks Qrow." Taiyang smiled briefly, as Qrow began to shift toward the door "Do you know where Ruby is though?"

"She's safe. And well fed." Qrow responded "But I'm sure she's still scared, though it's not your fault. Bad things just naturally happen. As do good things…."

Without another word, Qrow slipped away like phantom through the open doorway and into the thickening mist on the Island.

* * *

Later that Day, Inken began to treat Ruby to dinner. Ruby was reluctant to go out but Inken insisted that there was no way Ruby harm could come to her, even if the police or her father were looking for her.

Thus the two made their way to fast food stand, where Inken ordered a small sandwhich. While he insisted he could pay a full meal for Ruby, Ruby settled on a small bowl of tatertots.

Inken attempted to chat with Ruby but often found it difficult to move the conversation away from combat, fighting, hunters and huntresses. It was like Ruby was destined become only great warrior and nothing else.

"Mmmhmm…Uh-huh…" Inken would say as Ruby kept babbling. _If I ever had first date, I guess I could this as it – I did take her out after all._

But Ruby was two years younger and much more blissful than him. To Inken it was as if Ruby never grew up – which was something he deeply envied.

Inken was relieved that now they would be starting their walk home, but he wondered how long Ruby would be staying with her. It wasn't that he hated her, but just the thought of bumping into someone who would be waking up, sleeping, eating, and talking in the same household you were in, twisted Inken's gut. Against his father's wishes, Inken wanted to be alone with no one else to come into his life – not even his family. After all, he didn't like how he was raised, and if they wanted to keep their promise of him becoming whatever he wanted, they would have to deal with him living alone in Vale without enough money to just live and relax in small apartment.

"But as we grow up, promises, myths, legends, fantasies….they are all gone aren't they?" Inken grumbled.

"Uh…Inken….You sure this is the way home?" Ruby asked.

Ruby mentioning Inken's apartment as 'home' made his heart stop, but it also shook him out of his thoughts and forced him to look worriedly in every direction.

"Oh no…" Inken sweated.

"We're lost?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"No, No…" assured Inken "I'll just….ask someone…" Even though there was no one around to ask. All shops appeared to be closed too.

"Well…I'll walk back towards the restaurant. Hopefully there are directions there." Ruby said. "Just wait here in case you do find someone."

Before Inken could bring up that restaurant would have been closed by now, Ruby dashed away and left Inken with rose petals on his shoulders and hair.

"Does she even know where the restaurant is?" Inken sighed.

While she was using her semblance to dash through the darkened streets, Ruby overheard the sound of gunfire and club music.

"Oh, maybe they know where we can get directions!" Ruby said walking towards the sound's source. Though the sounds appear to echo down the wide foggy street, it seemed that the building with several lights flashing within its windows it was the source of the club music.

Ruby was only 100 steps or more away from it when an explosion was heard inside. The windows flickered and then died out as a large man in suit was launched from the second story, landing at Ruby's feet. After the man, a blonde haired woman leap down in front of Ruby and the groaning man.

"Yang?" Ruby wondered "Is that you?"

* * *

_**Fact: Last time I checked, Ruby actually does have Crescent Rose with her when she meets Yang in the yellow trailer.**_


	3. And reunited

Inken also heard the gunfire and the explosion while following Ruby's fading trail of rose pedals. When he reached the scene, Ruby waved towards him, standing near a tall blonde woman.

"Hey Inken! This is my sister, Yang!" Ruby introduced.

"Sup." Yang greeted. Inken looked between her and ruby, puzzled.

"_Half _Sister." Ruby bought up.

"Ah…that explains a lot.." Inken said.

"Now…what's my little sis doing you tonight? If I knew you two were gonna be at the club I would have…well you know…" Yang shrugged, noting the smell of burnt dust-rounds that filled the now empty club.

"Uh, It's not what you think…" Inken stammered "You see your sister, came to me because….because.." In midst of his sentence Inken stopped – Ruby hadn't come to him; she was never looking for him.

"Yang…" Ruby began "Dad's...not okay…"

"What happened?" Yang wondered, seeing the concern in her sister's eyes.

"I went out to mom's grave…I didn't come back after a while…and…and…" Ruby wasn't sure how to tell Yang what her father did to her. "Dad yelled at me and scared me. He didn't even look like dad anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"He grabbed me…yelled at me…and kept saying saying…mom was dead...dead...de…" Ruby sniffled, and Yang walked over and hugged Ruby.

"What else did dad say?" Yang asked, as Ruby buried her wet face into her shoulder.

"He was so mad at you…oh, Yang…I…can't go back…I can't go back and see things the same…." Ruby wept. "…he called me failure to be a huntress…"

"That's enough, it's over…" Yang said "It's over, Ruby…I'm here for you…"

All Inken could do was just watch the two sisters embrace sadly. He could even see concern in Yang's eyes. Just how could they move on with their lives after all that's has happened?

"If you want you can sleep at my place…." Inken offered. "…I'm sorry I am not much help…"

"That will do…thank you…" Yang replied.

* * *

No sooner than Yang had said that, Inken, Ruby and Yang found themselves sandwiched on the motorcycle, in that order with Yang at the front.

"Thanks for the ride!" Inken called out holding onto Ruby's waist. In response, Yang revved her engine twice and smiled.

"No worries!" Yang called out.

While Yang was focused on driving, Ruby was silent and upset. To make matters worse, Yang's hair slapping her in the face and Inken didn't know how tightly he was holding her waist.

"Hey Yang? Who was that guy on the ground in front of that club?" Inken called out.

"Uh…an old friend!" Yang said "We just hung out but then a fight broke out…."

"Was the fight between you and him? Or you and some other guy?" Ruby asked.

Yang paused and then said. "Well….he started it!"

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Yang fumed, her hair splashing out sparks. That was enough to get Ruby and Inken silent for the rest of journey.

* * *

"So…yeah… There are two mattresses and I'll just take the couch." Inken offered. "Can I make something for you girls like cookies or milk-"

"Yes to both!" Ruby cheered.

As Inken went into the kitchen, Yang approached Ruby and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, sis…" Yang admitted.

"It's alright…You…were looking for your mom…and I wanted to be with mine." Ruby replied looking away.

Yang was taken aback by the comment "Life has been tough since mom was gone. And now…dad is….not himself."

"I guess that just leaves you and me…" Ruby said.

"Ruby…we can't live here. We…we should be with our dad." Yang sighed.

Ruby looked down and said nothing. "He didn't care about mom…"

Yang knelt down and looked at Ruby in the eyes. "Being a good person, a huntress….also means dealing with people who need you, regardless of what they think. I know you can be that person." Yang said.

"But what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah…Dad needed you too…and you were off on some adventure…."

"I needed my mom…" growled Yang who's eyes turned red, frightening Ruby. "And no one is going to stop me from finding her. Not even dad."

"But-"

"Dad needs us and we need are parents." Yang snapped in Ruby's face. "Why would you even want to leave patch?"

Ruby looked as if she was about to whimper but she held it in then calmly said "I want…want to stop making Dad feel so bad…about me, about you, and about….our moms…."

Yang relaxed and her eyes turned from red to lavender.

"I want to make everyone proud of me…and if I can't do that, what good am I to dad? Or to mom?" Ruby sighed.

"About as good as daughter who want to make her parents proud of what they have become," Said Inken who walked casually into the room, carrying three mugs.

"Sorry…I hope we weren't too loud." Ruby apologized.

"No…you weren't." Inken replied, giving them each a mug. Ruby studied Inken's face – he seemed tense or rather concerned.

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm…nothing…it's just that everyone wants to make their parents proud, since in this world they may be the only ones they'll get, and…I haven't made mine proud. Not yet."

"Why not?" Ruby said.

"They were against this whole hunter-thing, once I left my village. I kept telling them it's what I wanted….but I was also lying that I wanted to this to make them pound. I wanted to do this to escape from them. I may be over fifteen, but that does not mean anything different to them…I'm just glad your dad seems…okay having his girls play with loaded guns."

"Well….he's sure going to be upset if we fire them at someone we're not supposed to…." Yang added "But yeah he's cool. He helped me make my gauntlets."

"He also got us a dog." Ruby chimed and then frowned. "It seems like I'm scared of him…but I…still need a dad, I guess…."

* * *

The next morning Inken awoke at the sound of the doorbell, upset that it was probably someone who got the wrong door number. To his surprise, there were two men at the door, looking complete opposites of each other. One wore a cloak and looked down upon Inken, while the other wore a leather outfit and had golden hair that reminded him so much of Yang…

"Can I help you?" He asked, uncertain if he should let them in.

"Ruby Rose and Yang are here are, they not?" asked the cloaked figure.

Inken studied their faces. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait ou-"

"I want to say I'm sorry, to both Ruby and Yang." Interrupted the golden-haired adult "…Please…I was wrong to yell at them…"

Knowing now who these adults were, Inken thought about it and added "Just give me a moment…"

As he was slowly closing the door, a hand from behind him held it open. Inken turned around and saw Ruby Rose and Yang wide awake. "We'll take it from here." Yang assured.

Walking past Inken, Yang stepped before her father. They had the same hair color and were about the same height.

"Got a haircut?" Yang asked.

"Yeah….I also got it colored too. Most of it" Her father replied, pointing to portion of hair that was still grey.

"I doubt it will ever be the same…" Taiyang sighed. "…I love your mothers so much… where did everything just go so wrong?"

"It was out of your control, Dad." Yang assured.

Her dad sighed again "I won't find peace in thinking about your dead mothers…All I have got is their kids to take care of…And…I just want to do that."

Ruby peeked from behind Inken, while Inken was listening intently.

"Summer and your mom, Yang…we all had a good run together. And I'll never forget the time they almost fired at me, or how I and Summer met up during that brutal initiation, Or the fights we all had in that crowed dorm….it all happened at least…It may happen again for you when you go to Beacon…"

"Is there something you want to say, Dad?" Yang asked.

"…I just want my daughters to come home because…I wasn't myself…and I need to understand that everyone is changing in ways we cannot imagine. I can never go back and enjoy the past…but I can promise that I've made it worth living before all…of this happen…and I'll do it again, as old man watching her daughters grow, no matter what happens to them."

Taiyang placed a shoulder on Ynag, who rushed up and gave a hug to her father. She then whispered "Thanks…"

Taiyang smiled and then saw Ruby only poking her head behind Inken. There was fear and uncertainty in her silver eyes.

"Ruby...please come back…" Taiyang begged. Ruby remained frozen in place, her legs trembling.

"Ruby?" Taiyang asked again, almost begging.

Ruby uttered "Mom's not dead…."

Taiyang struggled to understand what his daughter was trying to convey. All he could think was that night where he shouted at her over and over. Unexpectedly, Qrow walked into the apartment. Inken could see that he was extremely tall, his shadow overlapping both he and Ruby.

"…When we live, we honor the dead and dying. And when we die, we honor the living and those who have yet to live…That is what comes in duty of being a huntress…" Qrow said.

"So…you're saying to just accept the fact she's dead?" Inken asked, trying to make his voice not sound too defensive – the last thing he ever wanted was to be around was a family argument, since he always found them hurtful to even watch.

"Summer is not with us. But how you interpret her legacy, her children, and the memories she shared, will tell you if she is dead or not."

"I don't understand…sir." Inken said.

"You won't. There is no claim that can clearly tell of what has become of Summer or those who have left this world…" Qrow said, holding out his hand for Ruby to take. "….but death is not the same as being non-existent, especially when you leave the world to your friends and family to live in…"

Ruby's own hand reached out and held Qrow's. Tears were in her eyes but she wiped them and then rushed over to her father. Taiyang took a few steps back from the force Ruby hugged him with, but then he hugged back, tightly.

"Well…I guess that's settled." Inken said.

"Yes it is – I doubt it will be the last time they mourn for Summer." Qrow said, under his dark hood. "But at least now they can move on with their lives…Taiyang may never be a hunter again, but he'll be an amusing teacher back at signal. Yang and Ruby will follow the paths of their mothers and become great huntresses."

"Yeah…" Inken said, seeing the happy family reunited at the door "By the way, It was…nice…to have some visitors for a change."

Qrow then passed an envelope over to Inken whispering. "Thank you for taking care of Ruby."

* * *

After spending the day with Ruby's family, Inken threw himself on the couch and started at the envelope Qrow handed him. The cloaked hunter had told him that the mail was running slow these days, so Inken figured that the hunter went through the trouble of acquiring his mail.

_Not sure why he even bothered. It's just…wait a minute…._

The address read that it was from Beacon Academy. Inken excitedly opened it.

**_Well...I hope you enjoyed this fiction. I'll see about writing more on Inken while he's at Beacon ^^_**


End file.
